1. Field of the invention
The invention is directed to the field of connectors for elongated members, principally optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic communication applications often require the capability to join, or splice, separate optical fiber free ends. Typical designs include holding the fiber ends within the interspace framed by three rods, laying the fiber free ends within a closed v-shaped groove, or the like.
A variation of interest is found in an article by Dr. Malcom H. Hodge, "A Low Loss Single Fiber Connector Alignment Guide," Fiber Optic and Communications Proceedings, pp. 42-47 (1978). Hodge proposed placing optical fibers into rod groups having bends or curves therein in order to place a transverse force on the optical fiber free end. This in turn tends to cause the free end to rest in a groove in the direction of this force.
Another variation of interest is using an adhesive which is curable by being exposed to ultraviolet radiation in an optical fiber connector. Such an adhesive is herein referred to as ultraviolet curable cement. An example of its use may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,234, to DeVeau, Jr., incorporated herein by reference.